


Dancing Queen

by 28stabuwus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, Gay, HAHA dancer gay people, and by some i mean the ones that arent tagged, i have no clue how to tag this, minor injuries here and there, ok ill stop tagging stuff now this is getting mad annoying, rinko doesnt dance, shes just the piano girl, some ships will be platonic IM SO SORRY, very gay, youll understand later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28stabuwus/pseuds/28stabuwus
Summary: A wide range of girls have been accepted into the N.C.O.D! Each being separated by skill, technique, and flexibility, hijinks ensue.(also this mf fanfic is going to be filled with SO. MANY. HEADCANONS i'm super sorry)
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Hanazono Tae, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time writing a Bandori fic LMAO hope it's tolerable enough. Also I know the characters won't be spot on, but, it is what it is. 
> 
> and it is but that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small little prologue, just to show off the premise and stuff, you know? Hope it's okay!!

_To the lucky recipient of this letter,_ _  
_ _  
_ _We truly hope that we find you in good health and wellbeing. We have been observing you and your talents, especially in the art of dancing. We’ve taken extreme notice of your technical skills and we have one wish for you. This letter is to request upon you that you join us at the N.C.O.A to dance with our prestigious and most well known, Girls’ Dance branch. You will be granted with a two person dorm room, late night and early morning studio access, and access to restaurants all around campus with student discounts available. Because of our desire to not hold you for too long and make this letter as brief as possible, this message will now come to a close. We truly hope you will take us up on our offer._ _  
_   
_Sincerely,_ _  
N.C.O.A, Dance Branch Staff._


	2. My First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever frozen in fear when walking towards a really prestigious dance academy!? Misaki sure has.

  
You know, when Misaki was told that this part of campus would be big, she wasn’t expecting it to be  _ this  _ big. The doors were like, three times her height, and they moved on their own. Like those doors that you see at the airport. Maybe it was so all the dancers coming in wouldn’t have to worry about their bags getting caught between sliding doors. That was helpful. The whole building seemed to be see through. Through the front windows you could see the lobby of the building, littered with girls around her age-- some even older. Maybe those were the college kids.    
  
All she could do was stand in front of the building and stare. Jesus.   
  
After a small round of mental gymnastics, she sets foot into the building. The sound of chatter buzzed around in her ears. It seems everyone here knew each other. A group of girls huddled by the wall, sitting in a circle. The one with the black hair was tying her pointe shoe ribbons, death staring another white haired girl. What could they be talking about? One of the girls in the circle-- the one with the pink hair-- seemed to be ranting about something or someone, with her eyes glued on the door. Her hands were excitedly balled up in fists, like a toddler about to buy a new toy. Maybe she was waiting for someone enter the building?   
  
But then the doors swung open.   
  
The pink haired girl’s face lit up, holding onto the nearby redhead for support. She looks like she just saw a celebrity.   
  
And judging everyone else’s stares in the room, she probably did.   
  
Suddenly, a light weight pressed on top of Misaki’s shoulders. Were those- Were those someone’s hands? She motioned for someone,  _ anyone,  _ to tell her what was happening. A slackjawed girl standing off in a corner swings her index finger around in a circle, signalling her to turn around. Even she was startled.   
  
Oh my god.   
  
Misaki slowly turns her head around, hoping she wouldn’t die. Die from what? Not even she knew.    
  
OH MY GOD.   
  
Her eyes locked with another girl; a girl who happened to be a lot taller than she was. The girl’s hair (which happened to be a really pretty shade of purple) was neatly tied up into a ponytail. It suits her well, that was for sure.    
  
Is it this easy to get lost in someone’s eyes?    
  
_ Oh my god… _ _  
_ _  
_ “Pardon me, my dear,” Wow. Even her voice matched her face. “Would you mind moving? I do need to get past the entrance corridor, after all.”   
  
Shit.   
  
“Oh, uh, right. Sorry.” Had Misaki really been standing this close to the door for so long? The thought was embarrassing to think about.   
  
“Fret not, my love! There is no need to apologize! I, too, understand how you feel..” Dramatic much? The other girl places a hand on her heart.    
  
“You do?” Misaki squints.   
  
“Oh, but of course! This beauty of mine has affected oh so many people, has it not? A true shame indeed…”    
  
No way. This girl is crazy.   
  
Doesn’t mean she can’t be pretty, though.   
  
“Wh-” Misaki has officially been rendered speechless. What is she supposed to say, anyways? ‘Oh yeah! Of course they’ve all gushed over you!’ Hello? She’s not dense. “I hate to interrupt your rant but, uh, don’t you need to get by?”   
  
The other girl’s smile falters for half a second. It quickly spreads back across her face. Did she really forget the whole reason why she was talking to Misaki?    
  
“Indubitably.” She nods. “Oh, but before I make my depart, do tell me what your name is! Such a youthful and beautiful face without a name to call it would be ever so heartbreaking.”   
  
“Misaki.” She spits out. Blegh. Hopefully her tone could hide that her face was starting to burn up.    
  
“I see, I see.” She nods. “Well then, I do hope I will see you again?”   
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Misaki still doesn’t know her name. “Wai-”   
  
And she was gone.    
  
Well, not really gone. She was actually headed towards the studio doors. A few other girls flocked towards her, all of which eagerly held their dance bags around their arms. Misaki even took note of the other girl from earlier. Her four other friends still remained seated by the corner of the room.    
  
Oh shit, speaking of studio doors; orientation starts in a few, right? The new high schoolers all needed to report to one of the studio rooms. Hopefully she doesn’t get lost.    


* * *

After scanning around the studio hallways for a good ten minutes, the hidden treasure that was Room 2A was finally in sight. Misaki leans onto the door, pushing it open.    
  
Wow.   
  
The walls were painted in a clean white. It looked freshly painted, too. The floors were a muted blue, and it too, seemed to be freshly cleaned and polished. Not a speck of dust in sight. One wall was all mirrors. Suddenly, Misaki was a lot more conscious of herself. Great!    
  
Plopping her bag in a nearby corner, she groggily puts on her pointe shoes. Whew, she hasn’t worn these things in ages. It felt good to be back, though. The silkiness of the satin ribbons in between her fingers felt like smelling the pages of a new book. After her shoes have been tied to her liking, Misaki leans forward, resting her head in her hands. Rest. All she needed right now was to get her head back in the game.    
  
Suddenly, (And with a very loud kick open of the door. Thanks random blonde girl!) A bunch of other girls entered the room, mostly huddled in groups of four or five. Misaki felt so lonely.    
  
Before everyone knew it, the teacher entered the room and everyone was told about their schedules. To run it all down short, Misaki would be taking ballet, tap, and technique classes on various days of the week. She only got Sundays off. That sucks. At least she got a cute little packet to remind her of the pain and agony she'd be feeling until she graduates college!   
  
Places were called, and ballet bars were set up. Misaki was on a bar to the farthest right corner of the room. No one else was there except for her.   
  
  
Not for long, though.   
  
  
In what seemed to be a good three strides, the mystery girl has returned. Awfully quickly, too. Her posture was perfectly straight, and her movements were graceful like a swan's. You know, this was a perfect opportunity to take in how nice her legs are-   
  
No. Stop.   
  
The girl gently rests her elbows on the ballet bar, grinning like she just watched a sappy movie scene. It was times like these were Misaki wished she was more social.    
  
Actually scratch that. Maybe this won’t be that bad. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeeeee tysm for the kudos on ch1!!!! i wanted to focus chapter 2 on kaomisa because a) comfort ship, and b) they day im writing this is uh.... misakis birthday. 
> 
> also uh :oooo sorry if this is literal shit.... i did a time crunch to send it in before three a.m and i fucking did it >:)
> 
> poggers


End file.
